Why We Fight
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Most Riders are heroic protectors of human life. Why then do they so often end up fighting each other? This fic... doesn't attempt to answer that question. Rather we'll let you witness their many battles and maybe you can find the answer.
1. Round 1: Decade vs G3X

Author's Note: This is an idea I got from various Yu-gi-oh fanfics, which showed a different duel between random duelists chosen each chapter by the author or from the suggestions of the reviewers. Basically, I'm taking the idea and applying it to Kamen Rider fights.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.

Decade vs. G3-X

Reason: Tournament to determine the strongest Rider.

Tsukusa stood at one end of the large coliseum. He stared straight ahead, waiting for his next opponent to emerge from a shimmering white wall. Yuusuke, Natsumi, and Tsukikage watched from the otherwise deserted stands.

Deserted because as soon as the battle ended with his victory, Dai-Shocker's castle would rise up and the stadium would be reduced to rubble. Yuusuke and Natsumi could probably survive it, but then they would know he'd betrayed them.

No, he'd never been on their side in the first place. Amnesia or not, he'd always been Dai-Shocker's leader, destined to save the worlds and rule over them. Could he really do it though? Could he inflict suffering on the denizens of the worlds he'd journeyed through?

Tsukasa raised his head at the sound of a barrier opening. The shimmering white wall covered the opposite end of the arena. If he squinted, he could make out the shapes of buildings through the distortion. The hum of an engine filled the coliseum and an armored figure rode out of the barrier.

The Rider pulled his bike to a stop. He wore bulky blue armor. The lenses of his mask were two red orbs, a pair of metal antennae stuck out above these 'eyes.' He leaned his large white motorcycle down on its kickstand and dismounted. Only Tsukasa stood close enough to make out the lettering on his shoulder, but Yuusuke recognized the Rider, having spent a short span of time in the role.

Pulling the Ride Booker open, Tsukasa drew a card from it. He held it out, clutched between two fingers. He flipped the card around so the back faced his opponent. "Henshin!"

"Kamen Ride!" the Decade Driver droned as the card slid into it. A red holographic ring appeared around the white buckle. Tsukasa pushed the belt's sides in, closing the driver. The barcode-like symbol of Decade appeared in the center of the ring. "Decade!"

The symbols of the first nine Riders Tsukasa derived his power from appeared in a circle. Each emblem morphed into a shimmering grey silhouette, the nine shadows pulled back toward Tsukasa, overlapping on top of him and becoming his suit. The barcode hologram split into several red cards, which hovered up to Decade's helmet and inserted into it, becoming black lines through his mask, which turned magenta along with the grey areas of his suit.

"The next round," exclaimed the announcer. "Decade has been progressing well, but can he beat the mechanical precision of Kamen! Rider! G! 3! X!"

The announcer was starting to grind Tsukasa's nerves. He preferred the drone of his belt to the hyperactive stadium-filling voice.

Decade knew he could not give G3-X enough time to pull the large square box off the back of his motorcycle and convert it into the massive chain gun. The weapon could destroy an Unknown simply by laying thousands of rounds into it.

Sure enough, his opponent went right for the box. The clamps on it released and the weapon's owner entered the code on it.

Tsukasa charged forward, pulling the Rider Booker off his belt and pulling the handle back. He squeezed the trigger and unleashed a burst of gunfire. The bullets struck the chain gun, knocking it from G3-X's hands. Decade pulled the handle further back and a long thin blade unfolded from the Rider Booker. G3-X pushed a button on his bike and a compartment hissed open, he reached in and pulled out a large blue chainsaw.

He blocked Decade's sword and knocked it back. He swung his weapon and it buzzed across Tsukasa's chest armor. Sparks flew from the hit and Tsukasa dropped back. He landed on hard ground, rather than green linoleum. Rolling to his feet, Decade quickly surveyed his surroundings.

The arena's dimension warping had landed him in a forest this time. No, not a forest, he could see a concrete walkway a short distance through the trees. A park maybe?

G3-X took advantage of his momentary lapse in attention to pull another weapon from his bike. He aimed the large black handgun and pulled the trigger. Decade noticed just in time to roll to the side.

The blue Rider holstered his pistol, attaching it to his leg armor and pulled the handlebar off his bike, holstering that on the opposite side of the pistol. He took the chainsaw back into both hands and blocked Decade's sword.

He knocked the blade to the side and tried for another slash at Tsukasa's chest, but the magenta Rider leapt back. He rolled under another swing of the saw.

"I know what to do against you," Tsukasa said, holding up a card in his freehand. The Rider depicted on the card wore a navy suit with light grey armor. He inserted the card as he ducked under another swing.

"Kamen Ride! Blade!" the belt announced, releasing a blue rectangular screen with a stag beetle emblem on it. Decade dashed through the screen, emerging on the other side of it as the Rider shown on the card.

Tsukasa spun around to face G3-X. The blue Rider raised his chainsaw, while the transformed Decade held up two cards. He tossed the first into the Decade Driver.

"Attack Ride! Magnet!"

G3-X charged at the navy Rider as a blue projection moved from the white belt buckle and absorbed into his chest armor. Tsukasa pulled the buckle back open and inserted the second card.

"Attack Ride! Metal!"

A second projection absorbed into Decade's chest armor and a steel aura surrounded his form. The chainsaw slammed into his side and buzzed against the metal. G3 gasped and tried to pull his weapon away, but it stuck fast. Tsukasa meanwhile took advantage of the other Rider's mistake by raising his sword and slashing it across the defenseless Rider's chest armor twice.

His opponent stumbled back, letting go of his weapon. Decade pulled the Driver open and it ejected the Blade cards. Tsukasa's suit blurred red and black forming back into its original magenta, black, and white form.

G3-X drew his firearm and gripped the trigger. Bullets exploded against Tsukasa's chest armor. He stumbled back under the barrage before leaping to the side, taking cover behind a tree. He pushed the Rider Booker's handle back in, retracting the blade and returning it to gun mode. He dashed out from behind the tree, firing away at G3-X, who retaliated with his own shots. Decade avoided the shots, rolling to a stop behind another tree.

He peered around the trunk and watched as his opponent slowly stepped back towards his bike, gun trained on Tsukasa's hiding place. He wondered why the Rider would be heading for his bike instead of cover.

Unfortunately, Decade was about to find out. G3-X broke into a run for the motorcycle and slid to the ground, grabbing his chain gun. He punched in the code and the gun's handle pushed out of the box, while he swung up the barrel into place. He attached the handgun to the larger weapon and a hatch popped open. Pulling a red missile from the hatch, G3-X attached it to the front of the chain gun. Finally, he took hold of the handgun's trigger and leveled the weapon at Tsukasa's hiding place.

Tsukasa didn't think he simply reacted. Pulling the Rider Booker open, he grabbed a random card from it and inserted it into the Driver. "Kamen Ride! Kuuga!"

The black and red armor formed around Decade, replacing his helmet last with a black one bearing red lenses and a pair of golden horns. Tsukasa drew a second card and quickly tossed it into the Driver.

"Form Ride! Kuuga Titan!"

The missile launched with a pull of the handgun's trigger. It struck the tree and sent an explosion of fire and wood splinters at the changing Decade. G3 lowered his weapon to the side and stared at the smoking flames created by his handiwork. He gasped as a figure emerged through the cloud.

Decade stepped out of the haze, now clad in heavy grey armor with purple lines. The lenses of his mask changed purple. He still resembled Kuuga, just with more armor and a change in color scheme.

Tsukasa charged at his opponent, his speed hampered by his heavier armor. Still he reached G3-X before he could separate his two weapons and fire either one of them. He punched the Rider's helmet, knocking him to the side. His hand found its way to the handlebar-themed police stick and pulled it free of its holster.

The stick grew larger, much larger as Kuuga's inherent powers reshaped it into a massive grey broad sword. Decade slashed the weapon across the other Rider's chest, leaving a long slash mark in the armor, exposing the circuitry and wires underneath. Tsukasa got in a second slash before thrusting the sword forward, piercing G3's shoulder armor and knocking him back.

G3-X crashed down on the linoleum floor. With his armor too damaged to continue, Decade had been declared the winner. The white wall, which he originally arrived through, appeared and swept up the defeated Rider.

Decade stared across the arena, waiting for his next opponent…

* * *

Author's Note: I will take all proposed battles suggested by viewers into consideration, but I make no promises to use a battle and I will determine the outcome myself. If you have any problems with the way I conduct any of these fights I trust you'll be able to express your feelings in a comprehensive mature review and not just go "you suck!".


	2. Round 2: Kaixa vs Zolda

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Kamen Rider.

Author's Note: I have decided to go ahead and write the battle my only reviewer suggested. Let it never be said that I don't appreciate my fans.

Kaixa vs. Zolda

Reason:???

Self-proclaimed "Super-lawyer" Kitaoka Shuichi surveyed the prison from the backseat of his limo. A tall fence surrounded the grounds. He hated visiting the prison, though his current client was much more important than a common criminal was.

His client, Tatsuya Koga, had been arrested on suspicion of murder. The police's case lacked several key pieces of evidence, such as an actual body. The alleged crime scene while it displayed signs of a struggle, there were no bodies, just several piles of ash the police couldn't account for.

Koga's innocence didn't matter to Kitaoka. What mattered was the sizable fee he'd collect from Smart Brain. They had a vested interest in seeing their employee go free.

Goro-chan pulled the car to a stop outside the gates. Kitaoka waited as the guard cleared them.

* * *

On the opposite side of the prison, another important visitor pulled his motorcycle to a stop. Yellow lines shone on the otherwise black frame, including the sidecar. A silver briefcase sat in the sidecar's seat. The Smart Brain logo emblazoned on the case.

Masato Kusaka scowled at the fence. He wondered why the orphenoch didn't just break himself out. Perhaps he wanted to retain his civilian disguise. That disguise might fool the law, but it wouldn't stop him.

Dismounting his bike, Masato picked up the brief case and set it on the Side Basher's seat. He opened the lid and surveyed his Rider Gear. He picked up the belt and clipped it around his waist, then grabbed the Kaixa Phone.

The black phone flipped open and its owner hit the nine key, followed by the one, than the three. He pressed enter and flipped the phone closed, holding it above his chest.

"Standing By," the phone droned electronically.

"Henshin," Masato barked, sliding the phone down into the belt's buckle.

"Complete." The Kaixa Gear came to life, lines of yellow light emerged from the belt, covering the wearer's body, the lines intersecting on the chest to form an X. In a flash of light, the Sol Metal formed. The black armor retained the lines of light, now solidified into tubes. A vest of thick metal covered the Rider's chest. The lenses of his mask were purple with an X forming around them, the top ends of it stretching into a pair of short antennae.

Masato pulled a strange weapon from the case, shaped like an upside down four with a trigger and a barrel at the top of the four. He holstered the weapon on the right side of the belt. He holstered a flat camera on the other side of the belt and clipped a pair of binoculars to the back of the belt.

* * *

Koga slouched forward in his seat, leaning his elbows against the wall of glass that separated him from his lawyer. Koga possessed long curly hair. He looked at Kitaoka as one might look at an ant or other small insect that they couldn't be bothered to crush.

"I think it would be a good idea to rehearse your testimony some more," Kitaoka said. "We need to make sure it matches up with our other witnesses."

"What do I need to rehearse it for?" Koga asked. "It sounds pretty truthful to me."

"We need to go over your mannerisms though," Kitaoka said. "Remember I said not to look so hostile, look aggressive and it's easier to believe you committed the crime."

Both lawyer and client looked up as the wailing of a siren filled the room. The door to Koga's room opened and two officers entered in a hurry.

"You have to get back to your cell," one of the men ordered even as he took hold of Koga's arm.

"What's going on?" Kitaoka demanded.

"Someone is breaking into the prison!" the second guard exclaimed as they guided Koga out of the room. "You should leave."

Kitaoka packed his notes back into his briefcase and hurried out of the room. He glanced around in the hall and strode purposefully toward the exit. His mind kept repeating the same question. How could some_one_ break into a prison? He had a feeling he knew the answer.

Stepping into the parking lot, he glanced around. He spotted the intruder right away. Five officers charged towards the armored figure. Kitaoka watched in fascination as the figure blocked a nightstick with his arm and kicked his attacker's feet out from under him.

"Sensei, is that a Rider?" Goro-chan asked, standing protectively next to the lawyer.

Kitaoka handed his briefcase over to his butler. He drew a flat green rectangle from his suit jacket. A golden ox head design stretched across the object's surface. "I'll go find out."

He thrust the Vent Deck towards the driver's side window of the limo. A silver belt appeared in front of him and hovered unto his waist.

"Henshin!"

Kaixa spun around, slamming a kick into the last officer's gut. He crashed back onto the pavement. Masato turned back to the building.

The retort of some large gun reached his ears, just before the large shell exploded against his chest armor. He exclaimed in pain as the blast knocked him backwards.

He stood back up and examined his new opponent. He expected to see an orphenoch, but the being before him was green, not white. Grey armor covered his chest and formed shoulder pads. The same grey metal formed the visor of his helmet. He gripped a weapon as long as he was tall. It, too, shone a bright green and ended in a gold tipped muzzle.

"Who are you?" Masato demanded. "Smart Brain's lackey?"

"Lackey?" Kitaoka repeated. "I represent a client of theirs, but I'm no mere lackey."

"You should stay out of my way," Masato warned. "I'll only warn you this once."

"Sorry, I can't do that," Kitaoka squeezed the Giga Launcher's trigger. A shell launched from the massive cannon, sending Zolda skidding backwards a few feet.

Kaixa dived to the side. The shell flew past him and struck the ground, exploding in a massive cloud of dirt. The yellow and black Rider charged forward, drawing his Blaygun. Zolda aimed for his approaching foe. Masato pointed his gun and squeezed the trigger. A burst of yellow laser fire slammed into Kitaoka, slowing down his aim.

He fired blindly, the shell flew at Kaixa, but the Rogue Rider leapt over the projectile. Pulling the Mission Memory from the Kaixa Phone, Masato reinserted the tiny card into the Blaygun. A long laser blade extended from the bottom of the weapon's handle.

Zolda dropped his weapon, but he reacted too late. Masato slashed his blade across the Mirror World Rider's chest. He stumbled to the side as a second sword swing came up. The second attack struck and sent Kitaoka rolling across the pavement.

He used the breathing room to draw the Magna Visor from his belt. When Kaixa stepped towards him, a barrage of bullets exploded against his helmet and chest armor. Masato stumbled back as Kitaoka climbed to his feet. He released another burst from his visor, but his target rolled to the side and countered with a blast from the Blaygun.

The Visor's card reader dropped open with a pull of the gun's hammer. Zolda drew a card from his Vent Deck and inserted it into the reader, before pushing it closed.

"Guard Vent," the Visor announced.

Masato charged forward and swung his sword. Zolda raised his arm and a large silver shield appeared in his hand. The blade struck the Giga Armor and Kitaoka unleashed a barrage of gunfire into Kaixa's stomach.

The yellow and black Rider stumbled back. Kitaoka stepped back, planning to increase the distance between them and summon the Giga Cannon. The Blaygun's blade died as Masato removed the mission memory. He holstered the weapon, removed the phone from his belt, and rotated it open.

Zolda tossed his shield aside and moved back as Kaixa dialed in a code. Drawing a card, Kitaoka fed it into the Visor. "Shoot Vent."

A pair of large cannons appeared attached to Zolda's shoulder pads. Kaixa finished dialing in his code and returned the phone to his belt. The shoulder cannons fired, a pair of energy balls bearing down on their target. Kaixa rolled forward, barely avoiding the blasts as they exploded behind him.

Kitaoka adjusted his aim and braced himself for another shot. A loud thud and the sound of twisting metal came from behind him. He spun around as fast as he could manage with the shoulder cannons attached.

A pair of reverse-jointed legs entered his sight, one foot stood on the mangled hood of his car. Glancing upward, he saw the legs connected to a motorcycle-shaped body with a pair of small arms. The walker raised a leg and booted Zolda to the side.

Side Bassher leapt forward, a flash of blue jet boosters carrying it over to Kaixa. The legs contracted together and attached to the side of the bike, forming the sidecar. Masato mounted the bike and spun it around, riding toward the green Rider.

Zolda released a blast from the Giga Cannon, but the bike converted back into walker mode and leapt over the energy balls. He raised the Magna Visor and fired at the robot, but the bullets didn't seem to affect its armor. The Side Bassher pointed an arm and released a barrage of high-caliber laser fire. The blasts exploded around him, damaging his armor and managing to shatter his Giga Cannon. Stunned, Zolda had no chance to react as the robot landed in front of him and batted him to the side with an arm.

The Rider groaned as he bounced across the ground, finally rolling to a stop at the prison fence. He raised his head a few inches, before it fell back to the pavement.

"That's what you get for getting in my way," Masato declared. He turned his mount around and started toward the prison.

Zolda's hand clenched around his weapon's handle. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet. Opening his visor's card reader, he drew a card. With his blurry vision, he almost didn't recognize the golden ox head surrounded by a green background on the card's face.

"Final Vent."

The walker paused at the weapon's declaration. The Rogue Rider spun his walker around.

A large green and grey titan rose from a silvery pool in front of Zolda. It raised its arms, both of which ended in a large energy cannon. A pair of golden horns extended from the sides of its head.

Kitaoka stumbled forward. He almost fell, but caught himself on his Contract Monster's back. He locked his gun into Magnagiga's back and the Steel Titan's chest split open, revealing a missile chamber. A pair of cannons extended from its legs and it pointed its arms at Side Bassher.

Kaixa struck first, the walker fired its laser arm and the other released a swarm of homing missiles. Zolda gasped and squeezed the trigger. A swarm of missiles exploded from Magnagiga's chest, while its five cannons released continuous streams of energy. The massive wall of firepower swallowed up Side Bassher's attack. The walker bent its legs and jumped just before the missiles reached it. The blast still connected with the ground and created a massive fireball, one that caught both Masato and his mecha within it. Kaixa screamed as flames surrounded him.

The walker crashed to the ground, its legs buckled under it, but it managed to keep its footing. Masato slumped forward on the robot's controls, rendered unconscious by the blast. The Photon Tubes on his armor flashed yellow, before the armor vanished and the lines of light retracted into the Kaixa Driver.

Zolda stepped back from his Contract Monster. He reeled on his feet for a moment, before falling onto his back. His armor shattered off like glass, leaving the lawyer in his suit.

"Sensei!" Goro exclaimed, running up to his motionless employer. He knelt down and pressed a hand to Kitaoka's neck. Feeling a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked up at the sound of a massive footfall. The walker took several shaky steps towards the prison gates. Masato still lay slumped on top of it. The robot seemed to take a moment to gather its energies before its boosters ignited and it leapt over the wall.

Goro turned his focus back to his injured friend. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, dialing the number to the closest hospital.


	3. Round 3: DenO vs Double

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O, Double, or any of the others.

Den-O vs. Double

Reason: ???

_This is Futo, the city of wind,_ Hidari Shotaro sat at his desk, his fingers tapping the keys of the typewriter in front of him. _I love this city and its inhabitants. _

Several weeks had passed since Akiko showed up and completely shattered Shotaro's hardboiled image. He was glad she hadn't evicted them, but couldn't be grateful for much else. Fortunately, she'd gone out for something, leaving the office free for his enjoyment.

Shotaro stood up and walked around his desk. Several fedoras hung from a section of the wall. The young detective approached the fedora wall and pushed it open. He stepped into the massive hanger.

"Phillip," Shotaro glanced around the room. "What is this?!"

Christmas decorations covered the room. Bright lights illuminated the room in multiple colors. Tinsel hung on random parts of the wall. A tree stood in Phillip's corner of the room. The detective himself stood next to the small tree, wearing a red coat and hat with white trim.

"Hey, Shotaro," Phillip said stringing a length of light around the tree. "How do you think Santa Claus gets around the world in one night? I haven't been able to find any clues in the Gaia Library."

Shotaro stared at the tree, mouth open. Somewhere in his stunned mind, he realized Phillip had gone on one of his look-up stints. Christmas was still several months away.

"Uh, Phillip?" Shotaro glanced down at the grating beneath his feet. "Santa Claus isn't-."

He yelped in surprise at the sensation of something slamming into him. Stumbling forward, he almost fell headfirst off the walkway. His body steadied itself, though Shotaro didn't do it.

His head whipped up and glanced around of its own accord. Shotaro felt confused and mildly frightened. His feet carried him around the walkway and Shotaro's fear grew.

"Shotaro?" Phillip turned around and frowned. "What did you do to your hair?"

His hair stuck up in spikes and a red streak dyed into it. Phillip stepped closer. He could see that Shotaro's brown eyes had turned red.

"Hey, you," Shotaro grabbed Phillip's coat and yanked him closer. "What is this place?"

Phillip's surprise lasted only a few moments. "Are you a dopant?"

"Dopant?" the body thief repeated. "What's that?"

"Not the brightest monster, are you?" he continued.

"Shut up!"

The body thief shoved Phillip. He stumbled and crashed down on his bed.

"Stop that!" Shotaro growled, his eyes and hair briefly returned to normal before the creature reasserted itself.

Phillip stood up. The body thief had him cornered. Leaping off the walkway would only injure him and leave the creature in possession of his friend.

"Shotaro, henshin if you can," he instructed his friend.

"Henshin?" the body thief repeated in surprise.

Shotaro's hand slowly reached into his jacket and pulled the Double Driver from it. He pressed it against his waist, a strap extend from the side and wrapped around Shotaro's waist.

"What's going on?" the creature sharing Shotaro's body exclaimed as Phillip's mind linked with his friends.

"You won't be able to hold onto a body with two minds fighting you off," Phillip said, an identical copy of the Driver appearing around his waist. He pulled a green Gaia Memory from his jacket pocket. He pressed a button on the device.

"Cyclone!" the memory announced.

"I see," Shotaro said. He raised a black memory.

"Stop that!" the body snatcher growled, Shotaro's empty hand reached up to grab the memory.

"Joker!" Shotaro yanked his arm away.

"Henshin!" Phillip shouted, plugging his memory into the right slot of the belt buckle. The cyclone memory vanished and reappeared in the right slot of Shotaro's belt.

"Henshin!" Shotaro slammed the joker memory into the left slot and pushed the two memories to the side. The belt unfolded into the shape of a "W."

"Cyclone! Joker!" the memories announced, a green holographic "C" and a purple "J" appeared over the belt and crashed together. Phillip's body collapsed, landing on his bed. A green and black ring formed from the letters and hovered around Shotaro. The ring broke up into a mass of fragments. The fragments covered his body. The black formed on the left and the green formed on the right. A pair of silver lines ran through the center of the two halves and a scarf extended from the right shoulder.

The body snatcher yelped in surprise as Double shoved him out of his body. A white pile of ashes hit the ground and rose up. A torso extended out of the ground, while the legs hovered above it. Horns extended from the creature's head.

"What are you?" Shotaro asked. "An oni?"

"I'm not an oni!" the creature exclaimed. "I'm an Imagin."

"Whatever you are," Shotaro said. Phillip's voice joined in as he continued. "Count your crimes!"

"What crimes?" the Imagin asked.

Double ran forward and kicked the creature's body; a burst of green wind accompanied the blow. The ash blew apart before rejoining into a yellow ball of light. The orb flew backwards and entered Phillip's body.

Double gasped as the imagin stood up. Phillip's hair now had a red stripe through it.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Shotaro exclaimed.

"Phillip" stuck out his tongue at the Rider.

"You…" Double's left hand squeezed into a fist.

"Shut up," the imagin said. He raised an arm, his hand clamped around a white buckle from which trailed a length of belt. He slung the belt around his waist and clicked the red button next to the glass circle on the buckle. The imagin raised a black square-shaped object. A white circle shone on the object.

"Henshin!" "Phillip" swiped the square over the buckle.

"Sword form," the belt announced. Shards of silvery light exploded out of the belt and formed around him. A gray suit of armor covered over Phillip's body. A red orb popped out of the buckle and circled around the Rider. Six pieces of armor appeared from the orb and attached to the Rider's chest. The new armor shined bright red on the front while black and yellow covered the back. The red orb stopped on top of the helmet and formed into red peach-shaped lenses. The lenses slid down the Rider's helmet and split in half, covering the helmet's black lenses.

"Ore…" Den-O pointed at his chest before spreading out of his arms. "Sanjou!"

"Return Phillip's body," Shotaro growled.

"Not a chance," Den-O shot back.

"Shotaro, if we're going to fight him we should do it somewhere safe," Phillip said, Double's right eye flashed as he spoke. "Be careful, we don't want to overdo it trying to drive him out.

"All right," Shotaro agreed. He leapt off the walkway and landed in the seat of the Hardboiler. The black and green motorcycle shot from the center of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Den-O shouted. "Running away?"

A mechanical hum answered him. He glanced around as the walls began tilting forward. He fell forward and landed on his back in middle of the room.

* * *

The Hardboiler sped down the road. A massive black vehicle with six large wheels followed behind it. Double turned off the road and into the trees. He pulled to a stop in the middle of a field of short grass.

Phillip held up the Stag Phone and tapped several buttons. The Revolgarry's body split in half and opened. The vehicle braked and the sudden lose of moment sent Den-O flying forward.

The Rider hit the ground and rolled across it. He groaned and pushed himself up. He muttered angrily and turned to face Double.

"Did you have a nice ride?" Shotaro asked as he dismounted the Hardboiler.

Den-O pulled two pieces of the Dengasher from the belt and stacked them together. He grabbed the handle piece next and attached it to the bottom of the stack. The last piece attached to the top end and a short red blade extended from it.

"Listen, you half-and-half bastard," Den-O growled. "I am at a climax from start to finish. Let's see if you can keep up."

"I think I'm hardboiled enough," Shotaro replied. He dashed forward.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," Den-O exclaimed as he charged to meet his opponent.

Double leapt over top of the imagin, avoiding a sword slash in the process. He spun around and delivered a wind empowered kick. Den-O stumbled forward before spinning around and slashing. The sword blow struck Double in the chest and the composite Rider leapt back.

Den-O raised the sword over his head and swung it down. Shotaro and Phillip raised their arms, catching the sword's hilt.

"Hey, let go!" Momotaros ordered. He raised a foot to kick them away, but they leapt back first. The imagin swung his weapon, but a kick from the Cyclone half knocked it aside.

Shotaro pushed the Double Driver together and withdrew the Joker Memory. He raised a second memory, this one a light grey color. "Metal!" He inserted the memory and pushed the Driver apart.

"Cyclone! Metal!" Double's left side turned a pale grey, the change starting in the center of his body and working its way outwards.

Den-O leapt forward and swung his sword. Double spun around, exposing their back to him. A staff appeared attached to the Metal side's back and blocked the Dengasher's blow. Shotaro drew the staff and spun around, swinging it at his opponent. Momotaros barely managed to block.

A trail of green wind followed the second swing and knocked the Dengasher from its owner's grip. Den-O gasped as the sword flew and landed point first in the ground. The imagin yelped in surprise and ducked under another swing of the weapon. He punched Double in the chest, before he turned and ran for his sword.

He grabbed the handle and yanked it free of the ground. The red Rider spun around, raising his weapon.

Phillip pulled the Cyclone Memory free and replaced it with a red one. "Heat! Metal!" Double's green half turned red and the silver scarf around his neck vanished.

"All right…" Den-O said. "It's about time I showed you a real climax!"

He took a step forward before a trio of glowing orbs piled into his stolen body. The Rider stopped and looked dazed for a moment. Double hesitated, unsure of what had just happened.

"Where were you guys?" Momotaros exclaimed.

"_We got lost just like you,"_ a calm airy voice replied.

"_More importantly, just what are you doing?" _a second deeper voice asked.

"I'm in the middle of a fight!" Den-O shouted.

"_Yay! Playtime! Mind if I finish it?" _a childish voice gushed.

"No! This is my fight!" Momotaros exclaimed.

"Just who is he talking to?" Shotaro wondered.

"Could he have companions?" Phillip asked.

"_All right, we're going to take turns at this," _the calm voice said.

"Hey, don't decide that all by yourself!" Momotaros growled.

Den-O gasped and his stolen body went ridge. He recovered and pressed the blue button beneath the red one he'd first pressed. "Rod form," the belt announced as he swiped the pass over it. A blue orb emerged from the belt and swirled around him. His chest armor detached and rotated around. The armor on the back flipped open, revealing blue turtle shell plating. This armor attached to the front, while the red armor attached to the back.

The red lenses faded away as the blue orb attached to the helmet. A blue turtle with two orange spots on its back appeared and lowered over his face. The bottom half of it folded upwards, its fins forming a pair of antennae. The orange spots formed the new mask's lenses.

"Won't you let me string you along?" Den-O asked. He sounded much calmer and his motions weren't so rushed. He detached the Dengasher and stacked the pieces together in a straight line. The weapon extended into something that resembled a fishing rod.

"I'm tired of your games," Shotaro said and charged forward.

The Metal Shaft struck the Dengasher; a burst of flame accompanied the impact. The weapons locked together, the two combatants pushed against each other. Den-O found he could barely withstand the Metal half's inherent strength.

"Sempai sure manages to get into odd situations," Den-O noted.

"Huh?" Shotaro said.

Den-O twisted to the side, whacking the Dengasher against his opponent's back. Double stumbled forward and spun around. The point of the Dengasher slashed across his chest, creating a small burst of sparks. They raised the staff and blocked the next blow, twisting around and locking the rod against the ground. Phillip drew back his fist and punched Den-O's face, the ball of fire around his fist knocked Den-O backwards.

Urataros gasped and rubbed a hand against his helmet. "Kin-chan, take over."

"_Roger!"_

Den-O pushed the yellow button and swiped the Rider Pass over the buckle. "Axe form." The armor lifted free of Den-O again. The blue armor folded up, forming the yellow and black armor again. The armor reattached to his chest. The yellow orb attached to the helmet, forming an axe on Den-O's face with a gold mask covering the lenses.

"My strength has made you cry, wipe your tears with this!" Den-O exclaimed as white tissues rained from the sky.

"Where did those come from?" Phillip asked, pointing at the white paper.

"Prepare yourself!" Den-O said, cracking his neck. He stepped forward, the Dengasher splitting apart and reforming in Axe mode.

Double raised the Metal Shaft. This form of Den-O didn't charge in, instead, he slowly approached. Shotaro waited for him to come in range before swinging his staff. The massive axe blade blocked the blow. Den-O pulled the axe back and swung knocking the staff aside and nearly out of Double's grip.

Phillip drew his fist back and slammed a Heat-empowered punch into Den-O's chest. The other Rider barely flinched from the blow. He batted Phillip's arm aside and slashed the Dengasher across his chest. Swinging the axe back up yielded another hit, followed by a one handed shove that sent Double flying backwards.

"He's strong," Phillip noted as Double picked himself up. "Shotaro, let's go with Luna and Trigger."

"Whatever you say, partner," they removed both of their memories. Phillip drew out a yellow memory and Shotaro a blue memory. They inserted both and flipped the Driver outward.

"Luna! Trigger!" Double's right side turned from red to yellow. The left side turned blue and a blue and red gun appeared attached to his chest. Phillip grabbed the gun's handle and pulled it free. He pointed it at the slowly approaching Den-O. A burst of yellow energy balls shot from the gun. They traveled in random arcs through the air before they all struck Den-O's chest.

The attack wasn't much more effective than Heat's punch had been, though it slowed Den-O down. Double unleashed another barrage of homing shots. They struck all over their target, sparks exploded from his body.

"_My turn?"_ the childish voice asked.

Kintaros groaned and reached for the belt buckle. He pressed the last button. "Yeah, do what you can, Ryuuta."

"Gun form," a purple orb of light swirled around the Rider. The armor detached and the red armor rotated around to the front. It folded open, revealing a layer of purple and white. This attached to the front, two pieces of the armor extended up beside Den-O's head. The gold mask vanished and a purple triangular mask lowered into its place. Gold spikes extended from the bottom of the mask.

"Mind if I defeat you? Can't hear your answer!"

"This is getting old," Shotaro said. He pulled the Trigger Memory from its slot and pushed it into the top of the Trigger Magnum. "Trigger! Maximum Drive!" He flipped up the barrel, changing the weapon to Maximum Mode.

Den-O passed the Rider Pass over the Set Touch. "Full Charge," the belt announced. Arcs of purple energy flowed from the belt into the orbs on his shoulder armor. Ryuta raised his gun, the energy flowing into the back of it.

"Trigger Full Burst!" Double exclaimed.

Both Riders fired. A large purple orb exploded from the Dengasher's barrel. A barrage of smaller yellow and blue orbs poured from the Magnum. The Wild Shot hit the first of the orbs pushing against them, but its momentum slowed as more orbs slammed into it. Finally, the two blasts exploded in a massive fireball.

Den-O charged through the flames. He fired a barrage of shots off, Double countered with a burst of laser fire. The shots exploded against each other. Den-O kicked Double in the gut. He swatted the Trigger Magnum from his hand and spun around. He dropped into a sweep kick and knocked Double off his feet. The half-and-half Rider rolled to the side.

"Shotaro, leave this to me okay?" Phillip asked as they stood up.

"All right," they removed the Luna and Trigger memories. They pushed the memories they'd started with into the free slots.

"Cyclone! Joker!" Their armor turned black and green once more, the silver scarf extending from their shoulder.

Den-O squeezed off a burst of gunfire, but Double deflected it with a kick. Phillip took control of Shotaro's body and danced forward.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shotaro asked.

"I'm going to try and counter his fighting style," Phillip replied.

"This isn't a fighting style, it's dancing!" Shotaro shouted.

"Not bad," Den-O noted, watching Phillip spin around. He pulled the Dengasher apart and attached the components to his belt.

Ryutaros skipped forward and spun around, lashing out with a fist. Phillip blocked the attack and dropped backwards. He braced himself with his hands and kicked. His foot struck Den-O's chest and knocked him back. Double pushed himself back upright.

Den-O dropped onto his back as Double approached. Ryuuta spun around on the ground, his spinning feet struck Double and knocked him back.

Double rubbed his chin and glared at Den-O. The two Riders circled each other. They charged forward, locking hands as they met. Phillip leapt upward and balanced upside down on Ryuta's palms. Den-O began spinning on the spot, Double's scarf flung out in the moment and the wind swirled around them. Ryuta tossed Double through the air, the Rider twisted around, still surrounded by a green cyclone. He gracefully landed upright on the ground.

"_Hey, you're supposed to be fighting, remember?"_ Momotaros shouted.

"Oh, right," Ryuta nodded. He grabbed the pieces of the Dengasher from his belt and reconstructed his gun. He leveled it at Double. "Sorry."

Double gasped as Den-O squeezed the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet sped toward him. A whistle split the air and Shotaro saw a swirling mass of light out of the corner of his eye. Then a white blur was rushing past him, the bullet ricocheted off the speeding object's hall.

The white bullet train twisted around and flew around the clearing. Its tracks hovered in the air and formed along in front of the train, vanishing as it passed. It came to a stop on the ground in front of both Riders. The windows of the lead train resembled Den-O Sword form's mask.

Double stared at the train in amazement, while Den-O looked disappointed. A door slid open on one of the cars and a skinny black-haired teenager leapt out, a young girl wearing a black dress followed him.

"What were you guys doing?" the teen asked, staring at Den-O. He tried to sound stern, but his weak voice thwarted the attempt.

"We were just playing," Ryuta said.

Den-O reached down and removed his belt. His armor turned grey and fell off in shards. At the same time, four imagin exited Phillip's body, which fell limply to the ground. Double removed his memories and his armor turned grey and blew off. Phillip slowly pushed himself up.

"They attacked me," Momotaros claimed, pointing his ashen arm at Shotaro.

"Jerk, you possessed me first," Shotaro said.

"I'm very sorry for all the trouble they've caused," Ryoutaro said.

"Hey, don't apologize for me," Momotaros growled. "It's not my fault someone kicked us out of the train!"

"That was an accident," the girl said.

"Just who are you guys?" Phillip asked.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you," Ryoutaro said. "We can't interfere with things here."

"Huh?" Shotaro said.

"Come on, let's go," the girl said, waving her arms and herding the imagin toward the train.

"Hey, you can't just leave us without an explanation!" Shotaro said.

"Sorry," Ryoutaro said over his shoulder as he climbed back into the train car.

Shotaro started forward, but the train's whistle sounded and the Denliner surged forward. The tracks arced up into the air, leading into a portal that opened in the sky. The train vanished into the vortex and the tracks followed it.

He glanced back at his partner, but Phillip could only shrug in reply.


	4. Round 4: Kiva vs Dark Kiva

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or other characters assorted with the Kamen Rider franchise.

Author's Note: This chapter is meant to cover the unseen fight between the two Riders in the final. I decided to skip the intro scene and go right to the battle, as I'd just be repeating what we already saw on the show. (And be repeating the fan subs something I'm not sure is okay.)

Kiva vs. Dark Kiva

Reason: To determine who's stronger and meant to be King.

The pair of Kivas twisted around each other, each had a hand wrapped around the others wrist. They broke their grip and threw a punch, hitting their counterpart in the chest and knocking them apart.

Taiga stumbled back and took a moment to catch his breath. Across from him, Wataru did the same. The battle with the resurrected King had exhausted them both.

Dark Kiva crossed his arms over his chest. The green and black Kiva symbol appeared beneath his feet and slid across the ground towards Wataru. Before the golden Rider could react, the shadow reached his feet and sparks of energy froze him in place.

Drawing the Jacorder, Taiga charged forward. Wataru gasped and raised his arms, he pulled Tatsulot's head and the Imperial Slot spun, stopping on the red Kiva symbol.

"Wake Up Fever!"

Red energy blazed around Kiva's feet and fangs of light extended from his boots. The fangs stabbed into the symbol trapping him and dissolved it. Taiga gasped and ducked just as Wataru swung a leg up, the red blade narrowly missed him.

Dark Kiva stood back up and stabbed his sword into Kiva's chest. Wataru stumbled back as Taiga thrust with his weapon. He swatted the thin blade to the side and stepped back.

"What's wrong, Wataru?" his brother asked. "Why don't you use the Zanvat Sword?"

The younger of the two half-brothers didn't reply. He just raised his fists.

"I will not forgive you if you hold back in this fight!" Taiga declared, clenching his free hand into a fist.

"Brother, I will strike at you with all of my power," Wataru replied. He stepped forward and swung a leg.

The blow connected with Dark Kiva's right side. Taiga wrapped his arm around the leg and threw a left. It hit Kiva's face, stunning him while Taiga knocked his leg out from under him, dropping him to the ground. The Jacorder thrust down after him, but Wataru rolled away just in time.

He stood back up as Taiga raised the Jacorder, dropping into a fencing stance. Kiva raised his arms and yanked on Tatsulot's horn. The slot stopped on the blue image of a saber.

"Gurulu Fever!"

Pulling the Gurulu Saber out, Wataru twisted the sword around as Tatsulot detached from his arm and plugged into the bottom of the Arms Monster. The blade burst into flame as a jet of fire shot out of Tatsulot's mouth.

Taiga gasped and swung the Jacorder, the blade stretched out, but Kiva deflected the whip with his sword. He charged forward as Taiga continued to swing the whip. The Gurulu Saber blocked every blow, until he reached Dark Kiva. The King leapt away from the first slash and ducked under a second, moving behind his brother. He slashed the sword across Wataru's back, eliciting a cry of pain.

Kiva rolled away, the flames on the Gurulu Saber burning out. He turned to face Taiga, crouching down.

"Ready to give up?" Taiga asked, pointing with his Jacorder.

"Not yet," Wataru replied, standing up and thrusting the saber into the air. A jet of fire exploded from Tatsulot's mouth and propelled Kiva upwards. He flipped once and swung his sword down; blue energy covered the blade, increasing its size.

Taiga swung the Jacorder, channeling Dark Kiva's power into it. Red energy covered the whip as it connected with the Gurulu Fever. The attacks exploded, briefly filling the sky with a bright fireball.

Kiva landed on his back. The Gurulu Saber fell out of the smoke cloud, landing blade first in the earth. Wataru groaned and pushed himself up as Tatsulot flew back to his arm.

Taiga walked over to the saber and pulled it from the ground. He turned to face Wataru, the Gurulu Saber leaned against his shoulder and the Jacorder pointed forwards.

The Zanvat sword appeared in Wataru's hand in a flash of fire and light. Kiva raised the sword and slid Zanvat across the blade.

The two Kivas charged at each other. Taiga swung his stolen weapon, but Wataru parried the blow. He thrust the Jacorder forward, but Wataru moved the Zanvat Sword around and deflected the blow off its edge. He pushed the sword forward, slamming the flat side into his brother's chest. Sliding the bat across the blade, he raised the sword over his head and brought it down. Taiga crossed his weapons, blocking the slash. He pushed the sword to the side, keeping it pinned.

Kiva struggled to free his weapon, but Dark Kiva's strength outmatched his own. A kick slammed into Kiva's side, knocking him back. He swung his sword up, managing to slash Taiga's chest.

Sliding the bat again, he swung the sword, releasing a wave of red energy. The shockwave struck Dark Kiva, exploding against his chest in a shower of sparks. He recharged the sword again and stepped forward, knocking the Gurulu Saber out of Taiga's hand before he could recover his wits. He slashed Dark Kiva's chest then kicked his arm, knocking away the Jacorder.

Taiga stumbled back, holding his smoking chest. Kiva recharged the Zanvat Sword and pointed it at his opponent. Glancing to each side, Taiga spotted both of the dropped weapons. He could dive to one, but Wataru would reach him at nearly the same moment.

Pulling Zanvat Bat's fuestle off, Kiva placed it in Kivat's mouth.

"Wake Up!" the bat shouted.

Dark Kiva drew his Wake Up fuestle and placed it into his partner's mouth.

"Wake Up 2."

Kiva slid the hilt of his sword up, sheathing the blade in red light. His brother dropped into a crouch, crossing his arms over his chest. Red fog covered the area, turning day into night.

Wataru swung his sword, launching an arc of red light. Taiga stood up and raised an arm. The Kiva symbol appeared hovering in front of him. The arc slammed into the symbol and exploded. Dark Kiva leapt out of the ensuing fireball. He thrust his legs out and descended towards his brother. A pair of green fangs appeared as his kick connected. Wataru cried out as the fangs slashed at his armor.

He back-flipped away, landing in a crouch. Sparks exploded from Kiva's armor before it turned yellow and shattered apart. Wataru fell forward, but an arm braced his shoulder and pulled him back up.

Dark Kiva's green lenses met his eyes as he looked up. Kivat the Second detached from Taiga's belt and his armor shattered off. "Are you okay, Wataru?"

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. "You've managed to surpass me and stay King."

"I've only managed to beat you in a fight. There are still ways that you're better than me," Taiga said. "But I promise I will be a better King this time. For the sake of Fangires and humans."

He glanced up at his mother. Maya smiled proudly at him. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as a warm feeling filled his chest.

"Let's go home," Wataru said.


	5. Round 5: Accel vs Ohja

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all.

Author's Note: Decided to do this fight since two people have asked for this match-up and I think it'd be pretty cool. Also, feel free to check out my new forum. It's called Henshin Hero Hangout and is dedicated to all forms of tokusatsu heroes.

Accel vs. Ohja

Reason: To serve/evade justice.

Terui Ryu pulled his motorcycle to a halt. He dismounted Diablossa, pulling off his helmet and hanging it on a handlebar.

The superintendent examined the scene. Squad cars encircled the old warehouse, the tense officers of the Futo Police Department watched the building from behind the cover of their cruisers.

Spotting Jinno and Makura, Ryu made his way over to the duo.

"What's the situation?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing's changed since we called you," Jinno replied, fiddling idly with his backscratcher. "As far as we know, Asakura's still holed up in there."

He nodded his head at the warehouse.

"We should move in and take down the dirty murderer before he can slip away!" Makura exclaimed, pounding a hand against the hood of his car.

"Calm down," Ryu ordered. "Aside from Asakura, the building is empty?"

"Yeah," Jinno nodded.

The young superintendent turned and stared at the building. He wondered if it looked similar to the other warehouse that Asakura had somehow escaped. The police had surrounded that one with snipers and still the murder slipped out. The man possessed an impressive escape record, having broken out of jail and eluded the authorities several times. Ryu suspected a Gaia Memory enabled him to pull off these feats.

"I'm going in," Ryu said. "Alone."

"What?" his two subordinates exclaimed.

"If we swarm him, he's likely to flee," Ryu explained. "If I go by myself, there's a better chance to catch him."

"But-."

"Stay here," Ryu ordered, walking around the cruiser and towards the building. He spotted several of the officers staring at him out of the corners of his eyes.

Jinno sighed and reached through his car's window for the radio. "All units hold position. Superintendent Terui is attempting to negotiate with the suspect."

Ryu reached the warehouse door. He twisted the knob and it turned easily. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the criminal's hideout. Pieces of metal, glass, and wood littered the floor. He stepped on the remains of a crushed beer bottle as he entered the massive room.

A man sat halfway down the room. He hunched forward on a crate, staring at Ryu. He wore a jacket made from some kind of reptile skin. His messy hair shone brown in the dim light. He matched the police description of Asakura perfectly.

As he drew closer, Ryu made out the expression on Asakura's face. The criminal stared at him like a predator, unimpressed with the small scrap that dared approach it.

"Takeshi Asakura, you're under arrest," Ryu said, halting just several feet from him.

Asakura grinned as if Ryu had just told an amusing joke. He turned to look at the grimy windows. A single pane of glass had been wiped clean, probably so he could observe his surroundings…

"I don't feel like going back to prison," Asakura said. "Being free is already boring enough. There's no one left to fight…"

Grabbing his shirt, the superintendent yanked Asakura to his feet. The criminal looked surprised for a moment, before smirking in psychotic amusement. His arms shot up and grabbed Ryu's jacket. Asakura pulled him to the side and threw him down. The policeman groaned as he rolled across the floor.

Glancing around, Asakura spotted a length of metal pipe on the floor and stepped over to it. He bent down and picked up his improvised weapon.

Ryu jumped back to his feet and brought out the Accel Driver. The device resembled a speedometer with two handlebars extending from the side. Ryu placed it against his waist and a metal strap wrapped around and secured it to his body. He pulled a red Gaia Memory from his jacket.

"Accel!" the small device announced as its owner pressed the single button on it.

"Hen…shin!" Ryu barked.

The Driver rumbled to life as Ryu plugged the Accel Memory into the slot on top of it. He grabbed the right handlebar and twisted it. "Accel!" the Memory announced as Ryu revved the bar once more.

A red letter "A" appeared over the Driver and released a ring of pistons that hovered around Ryu. Streaks of red light moved from the pistons and covered Ryu's body, forming a suit of red armor.

Asakura lowered his arm, studying the new Rider with interest. A pair of silver boots with half a wheel jutting from both covered his feet. Silver lines moved up the sides of his red-clad legs and covered the outsides of his arms. His chest armor possessed a streamlined shape with a silver grill on the front. A tire rested against his back. A silver "A" formed in the middle of the blue lenses on his helmet. The bottom of the letter stretched and swept out below the eyes, while the top stretched out and curved back with another "A" on the top of it. "Despair awaits you at the goal!"

With a scoff, Asakura tossed the pipe aside and reached into his jacket pocket. Accel raised his fists. A Gaia Memory did not emerge from the pocket. Instead, Asakura gripped a small purple rectangle. He held the object out, displacing the golden cobra emblazoned on the front. He stepped to the side and Ryu mirrored the action, bringing the clean window into view.

A silver belt appeared in the air in front of Asakura. It hovered down and attached to his waist. Raising his free hand in front of his face, Asakura shouted. "Henshin!" He slid the rectangle into his belt buckle. Three silvery images converged on him, forming into his armor.

"A Kamen Rider?" Ryu gasped, stunned.

Ohja wore purple boots and a black suit beneath his armor. His chest armor was purple, gold, and silver with shoulder pads. The shape brought to mind the head of a cobra. His helmet resembled the serpent even more. A pair of hood-like designs extended from the sides of it. The face was silver with six separated lines making up the visor two to a row. Fangs decorated the silver armor over his mouth.

Asakura sighed and shook his head to the side, loosening up his neck. "This will be exciting. It's been so long since I've fought a Rider."

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked. "Double and I are the only Riders."

Ohja scoffed. "Whatever. Enough talk."

He charged at Accel, arms spread to the side. His first punch connected with Ryu's chest before the red Rider could react. The Mirror Rider threw a second punch, but Accel raised an arm and blocked. He swung with his other arm and connected, knocking Ohja back. Ryu spun around, his boots squealing against the floor. He raised a leg and the Memory-enhanced spin kick knocked Ohja flying into a pile of crates.

Growling, Asakura flung the crates away and stood up. With a low growl, he pulled a blue card from the rectangle on his belt. He drew a short scepter into his free hand. A purple cobra hand covered the end of the scepter. Ohja inserted the card into the top of the staff.

"Sword Vent!"

An object flew towards the Mirror Rider's hand. He grabbed the weapon, holding it backwards. A thick curved yellow blade extended from the handle. Putting the Veno Visor away, he flipped his sword around.

Ryu drew the Engine Blade and flipped it open. He inserted a white Memory into the weapon and flipped it closed. "Engine!"

"Steam!" the sword announced as Ryu pulled its trigger. He thrust the Engine Blade forward, a scalding white mist spraying from the blade.

Ohja rolled to the side, dodging the jet of air. He closed the distance between them and slashed his sword across Accel's shoulder. The armor sparked at the hit. A second slash dropped towards his head, but Ryu raised his sword and deflected the slash to the side. Without pausing, he thrust backward and slammed the butt of the Engine Blade's handle into Ohja's helmet.

The Mirror Rider stumbled back, dazed. Accel used the chance to slice the

Engine Blade across the homicidal Rider's chest. Ohja spun with the blow, putting some distance between them. Ryu stepped after him, thrusting with his sword. Asakura parried the attack and retaliated with a slash to the chest. He followed up with a kick, knocking Accel backwards.

Ryu hit the ground with a grunt, while Ohja stabbed his sword into the ground and drew his Visor along with another card.

"Advent!"

Pushing himself back up, Accel prepared to charge at his opponent, but paused as he heard something sliding across the concrete floor. He glanced to his right and gasped at the creature approaching him.

The massive cobra seemed to glide over the ground. Ryu couldn't imagine how it had remained hidden until that moment even in the cluttered warehouse. Instead of scales, plates of purple armor covered its body. Its head reared up, hood spread. Hissing, it spat a glob of white liquid at the Rider. He rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. The venom splattered across the ground and began eating through the floor.

Asakura was on him before he realized it. The Veno Saber slashed across his shoulder, drawing sparks. Two more blows connected with his chest before Ryu parried and jumped back. The cobra hissed and lunged at him, but a small blue object rammed into its nose. The object buzzed around the snake's head before flying over to Ryu.

The Beetle Phone landed in its owner's hands. It folded up into a cell phone that Accel flipped open. Ryu pressed several buttons. He grunted as Asakura thrust the Veno Saber into his chest. The blow knocked him flying, he crashed into the far wall and fell onto his back.

"Is that all?" Ohja asked. Accel grabbed his dropped sword and slowly rose back to his feet. The Mirror Rider drew a card from his deck. The golden cobra emblem shone on the face against a purple background.

He paused as he heard shouting from the police outside. A moment later, the wall tore open and a large black vehicle slammed into him. The collision knocked him flying along with the debris from the wall.

The RevolGarry turned and drove over to stop in front of Accel.

"Let's break away!" Ryu shouted and pulled the Accel Driver from his belt. The two halves of the wheel on his boots locked together and he fell forward. The wheel on his back flipped forward, the framework sliding over Accel's head and linking to the Driver in his arms. Bike Form's front wheel hit the ground and Ryu bounced, supported only by the two wheels.

The RevolGarry split open and extended a ramp. Accel Bike Form pulled up the ramp and rotated around. The Gunner A moved from the vehicle's storage unit and linked to Accel's rear wheel segment.

With a screech, the AccelGunner rode off the platform and turned to face Venosnaker. The Mirror Monster hissed as Ryu revved his engine. The snake sprayed a cloud of venom, but Accel launched forward and swerved around the attack. Pressing a button on the Driver, Gunner A's cannon fired. The blast struck the cobra's hood. Ryu fired again, the second shot struck the neck. Hissing, the snake's head dropped down. Ryu spun around, slamming the heavy tank into the Mirror Monster's upper body. The impact knocked it onto its side.

Ohja kicked a box to the side. The racket caught Ryu's attention and he turned to face the purple Rider. With a hiss, Venosnaker rose back up and bit down on Gunner A's cannon. Accel gasped and tried to pull forward. Unfortunately, the creature proved strong enough to hold them back.

Detaching from his tank, Accel spun around and rose up, his wheels retracting. He drew the Engine Blade and pulled its trigger. "Electric!"

Venosnaker ignored him, intent on gnawing the robot. Ryu leapt onto his mechanical ally and stabbed his electrified sword forward. The crackling blue energy surged though the serpent, but it still held fast.

Meanwhile, Asakura drew a card and placed it in the Veno Visor. "Final Vent!"

An armored humanoid emerged from the window shards scattered on the floor behind Ohja. The creature's head resembled a rhino's. A gauntlet appeared on Ohja's arm. It was gray and ended with a long horn that mirrored the summoned creature's. The Mirror Rider leapt up, thrusting his legs back. His contract beast charged forward, Ohja's feet resting on its shoulders. He held the gauntlet in front of him, power building on the tip of it.

The cobra released its grip and pulled away. Ryu glanced to the side and saw his charging opponent. He leapt away as the human javelin struck the side of the tank. The air behind him exploded and propelled him farther through the air. He rolled across the ground and landed near the RevolGarry.

Asakura sighed and drew a card. He stuffed the card into his Visor. "Unite Vent!"

Metalgelas and Venosnaker roared their respective cries. A third creature, a stingray, emerged from the clean window and flew over to join the others. The cobra pressed itself against Metalgelas' back and the rhino's head disappeared, replaced by the serpent's, which sprouted a horn. Its tail stretched out behind it. The ray landed on its back and spread its wings, becoming a set of small wing-like protrusions. Genocider roared and spat a glob of energy at Accel.

The RevolGarry's wheels screeched as it reversed and spun into the blast's path. The attack exploded against the vehicle's armored hide.

"Time to really break away," Ryu declared drawing a black Memory with a stopwatch built into the top of it.

"Trial!" He flipped the top of the Memory around, leaving a series of three lights visible from the front. Removing the Accel Memory, he tossed it aside and pushed Trial into place. Ryu twisted the right handlebar. "Trial!"

A holographic "T" appeared over the Driver. An arrow moved across the projection as Ryu revved his belt. The red light on the Memory flashed, beeping. The following yellow light flashed accompanied by another beep. Accel's armor changed from red to yellow. The final light flashed blue and a wave of energy flowed from the Rider, followed by a ring of pistons circling around him. His heavy armor dissolved away, leaving a sleek blue-clad figure. His eye lenses turned orange. A silver vest covered his upper body.

Ohja walked toward the Revolgarry, as his composite monster continued to barrage it. A blue figure sped around the side of the vehicle and towards the Mirror Rider. Asakura gasped before the speeding Rider slammed a fist into his chest. He stumbled back.

Accel paused a moment, waiting for his enemy to attack. Ohja aimed a kick at his chest, but Ryu dodged around and delivered two rapid kicks to his side. The stunned criminal stumbled back, but Ryu followed with a flurry of punches. An uppercut knocked the psychotic rider unto his back.

Genocider launched a blast of energy, but Accel jumped backwards. The blast exploded in between the fighters.

Pulling the Trial Memory from the driver, Accel flipped the Memory up and clicked the button next to the watch segment. The digital display began counting up as he charged forward.

He reached Ohja just as the Rider pulled himself to a kneeling position. His first ten kicks wracked his target's upper body, before knocking him down. Moving around to the opposite side, he hammered his gut four times, before hitting his shoulder, head, and opposite side. The blue Rider reached down and yanked his opponent up. He unloaded roughly fifteen kicks on Ohja before spinning around and stopping the timer.

"Trial! Maximum Drive!"

"9.3 seconds, that was the time until your despair," Ryu said, a red hologram of the numbers appearing next to him.

Ohja screamed in pain as sparks exploded from his suit. A massive fireball consumed the Rider and his deck fell to the ground, shattering apart. Takeshi Asakura fell onto his back with a gasp. He groaned in pain, gritting his teeth.

A loud roar from Genocider startled Ryu, prompting him to spin around. A burst of energy exploded at his feet, knocking him into the air. He crashed into a crate, crushing the rotted wood beneath him.

The composite monster roared and lumbered towards its former master. Asakura tried to get to his feet, but only managed to roll onto his side. He smirked as the creature neared him, blood flowing from a cut on his lower lip. Genocider roared as the human screamed back at it. The snake's head came down and its mouth closed around Asakura. It pulled him into the air, shaking him from side to side.

"No!" Ryu exclaimed. He watched as the criminal vanished into the beast's maw, absorbed into Genocider. He started forward, but the monster turned and disappeared into the Mirror World.

Accel stood there for several minutes. Now that the battle had ended, his mind couldn't quite grasp what had happened. He only knew that the world had more sources of power that could be abused in the hands of criminal's everywhere. Ryu wondered if there had been more Riders that opposed Ohja and his bloody ways and if there were, what had happened to them?


	6. Round 6: Chalice vs Glaive

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. Why We Fight is the intellectual property of me.

Author's Note: This one is similar to Kiva vs. Dark Kiva except instead of showing a fight we don't see, I'm extending/altering one we did see.

Chalice vs. Glaive

Reason: To protect/kidnap Amane Kurihara

Hajime carefully set the unconscious girl on the ground. He had retreated to the nearest forest. A river flowed to his right, the water gurgling softly. The Undead relaxed for moment, reveling in the tranquility.

Being sealed left him with no idea of how long had passed. The Remote card had released him and the other Riders told him that he needed to save Amane. That was all he needed to know, before taking off. The rest could fend off the white roaches for now. They had all endured his roaches after all.

Something struck his back, shooting pain up his spine. He fell forward, catching himself with his hands. He groaned and turned around.

The Albino Joker stood on the river bank. Except for its colors, it resembled the original Joker almost completely. A see-through red membrane covered its face from the nose up, extending over top its head. Antennae sprouted from the top of its head. Its mouth stayed rather unexpressive, surrounded by white carapace. Lowering its arm, the Undead took a step forward.

"Hand the girl over," he hissed. "I need her for my ambitions."

"I'll slaughter anyone who tries to lay a hand on her," Hajime growled.

A silver belt shimmered into existence around his waist. The buckle shone red and resembled a heart symbol. He pulled a card from a compartment on the side of the belt.

"Henshin!"

He slid the card through the buckle's middle. "Change!"

A watery blackness shrouded Hajime's human form. The liquid fell away from him, revealing his new form, that of the Category Ace of Hearts.

Silver antennae extend just above his red heart-shaped compound eyes. A gold collar rose around his neck, connected with his black, grey, and red chest armor. Plated silver armor covered his forearms and legs. Pale yellow stripes decorated the unarmored sections of his form. He could pass for a Rider like the others, but he really was just another Undead, albeit one of the best fighters among them.

"Henshin," the Albino Joker reached down and flipped open the buckle worn around his waist. A screen of gold light extended from the buckle, growing in size. It floated back and over the monster, transforming him into a Rider.

Its new armor was black and gold. A large yellow "A" emblazoned on his chest. A similar letter extended around the circle lens of his helmet. Two spikes extended from either side of his head.

It drew a sword from its belt. A copy of the Blade Rouser colored to match its armor.

Glaive charged Chalice, his footfalls sent water splashing. Once in range, he thrust with his weapon, but Hajime rolled under it. He took stance in the shallows, summoning his weapon, a silver bladed weapon shaped like a bow.

Blocking an overhead slash, he pushed back, trying to unbalance his opponent. Glaive kept his footing and swung under Chalice's guard, slashing across his gut. He fell backwards, splashing into the water.

Rolling to avoid any more attacks, he crouched, weapon raised. Glaive stepped to the side and Chalice followed him. The Undead sized each other up. Hajime was still weak from his sealing, while the Albino had been active for a long time. The surprise attack had further injured Hajime.

He raised his bow and fired an arrow of energy from it. The blast struck Glaive's shoulder, exploding against his armor. Growling, the golden Rider charged. Chalice fired another arrow, but Glaive blocked it with his sword. He slashed at Hajime who parried the blow and countered. Jumping back, Glaive avoided his slash. The golden Rider stepped back in, throwing a kick. His boot slammed into the side of Chalice's gut.

The black Rider threw a punch, but his opponent blocked with the flat of his blade. Glaive slammed the handle of his sword into Chalice's head. He slashed the sword over his chest twice and kicked him back.

The rushing water knocked the stumbling Undead off his feet. He stood back up, hunched over and gasping for breath. He glared at his opponent, but looked too weak to attack.

Glaive drew a card from his belt and slid it through the slot that ran down his Rouser.

"Mighty!"

A gold projection of the card's face appeared in front of the Rider. He stabbed his sword through it and the light wrapped around the blade, sheathing it in light. Glaive leapt at Chalice, twisting the sword up over his head.

Hajime suddenly raised his head and aimed his weapon. He leapt backwards and fired a shot. The arrow pierced the Rider's shoulder, exploding in a cloud of sparks. Glaive fell into the water. The Undead Rider stepped forward and kicked his helmet. The blow rolled him unto his side.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Chalice yanked him to his feet. Releasing his shoulder, the hand curled into a fist and pounded into his gut. Hajime swung his weapon, knocking Glaive's Rouser from his hands. Swinging the weapon back, he slashed it across his opponent's chest. He hacked at the Rider, scoring several hits. Glaive raised his arms and blocked the blade before jumping back.

Hajime stepped back, removing his belt buckle and attaching it to his bow. He drew three cards from his belt and began sliding them through the Rouser.

"Float. Drill. Tornado. Spinning Dance."

Blue projections of the three cards rose around the black Rider. They converged on him, shrouding his body in blue light for a moment. A twister of black wind kicked up around him as he hovered out of the swirling water. He crossed his arms over his chest beginning to spin in place. Thrusting his legs out, he descended feet first on his enemy.

Glaive gasped. Reacting instinctively, his armor shattered off, revealing his true form. He swung a scythe up as the wind obscured Rider neared him. Blinding red light flared up and geysers of water shot into the air. An explosion shook the forest, sending frightened birds cawing into the sky.

Hajime cried out in pain as the attack overwhelmed his own and launched him backwards into the water. He rolled onto his stomach and shakily stood up. Raising his head, he watched as the Albino Joker stepped onto the bank and scooped up Amane in his arms.

"I'll be going now," the Undead said, turning and walking into the forest.

Chalice reverted into his human form. Green blood flowed from multiply cuts on his body. Without any energy left, he could only scream his frustration after his counterpart.


End file.
